hanniballectertetralogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannibal Lecter
Hannibal Lecter or Hannibal the Cannibal is the central character in the Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy. Initially believed to be a sophisticated psychiatrist, he was revealed to have been insane, as he killed and consumed all who offended him (whether it be a minor or major offense), and even fed his kill to unsuspecting friends. Personality Hannibal is described by many, especially those who work in the police department, to be a psychotic, cruel, and evil man. However, despite this, Hannibal showed time and again that he is entirely intellectual and has outsmarted the law on more than one occasion. This has led the police department to ask for his assistance on missions involving the imprisonment of a psychopath twice (however, they refused to let him out of his cell). Lecter has also shown a passion for the arts, such as music and paintings. Hannibal has also shown intense hate for those who offend him in any manner, whether it be a large or small offense. For example, because of a young man's poor playing in an orchestra (which obstructed Lecter from his love of the arts), Lecter murdered him and served his roasted remains to his friends, who were completely oblivious to Lecter's horrendous crime. In the novels Hannibal Rising After the Lecter Castle had been destroyed, Hannibal's family, in Lithuania, attempted to survive in World War II by hiding out in a hunting lodge hidden deep in the woods. However, a German Stuka fired at a Soviet tank of which its inhabitants had stopped at the Lecters' lodge for a drink of water. Hannibal and his sister, Mischa, were the only survivors of the explosion, but, after they take refuge in a cottage, they found themselves attacked by Lithuanian militia men led by a Nazi collaborator who went by the name of Vladis Grutas. Unable to find any type of food, the Lithuanians kill and roast Mischa, consuming her while Hannibal watches, horrified at the sight of it. After which, Lecter blacked out and then found himself wandering through the snow, cold and mute. After being found by a Soviet tank crew, he was taken to an orphanage, which, in actuality, was the destroyed Lecter Castle. The young Lecter then developed a violent obsession of vengeance against those who murdered his beloved sister. Lecter's uncle then removed the boy from the orphanage and took care of him in France, only to be a victim of sudden death. However, Lecter soon lived with his Japanese aunt, Lady Murasaki, and developed a very special relationship with her. Soon, Lecter murdered a butcher who insulted Murasaki, and was soon suspected of the vicious murder by the French detective Popil, a man who also lost loved ones during the war. Fortunately for Lecter, all suspicions of his part in the crime were rid of by Murasaki. Soon, Lecter tracked down and murdered all who took part in the cannibalistic killing of Mischa, killing them in an elaborate yet sadistic manner. Lecter was then arrested by Popil, but was freed from prison when popular demand came to it due to his murders on war criminals along with a lack of sufficient evidence came to light. Upon leaving prison, Lady Murasaki cut off all ties between her and Hannibal, for she detested his inhumanity. After which, Hannibal made it to America, where he started to become a brilliant psychiatrist as well as mass murderer. Red Dragon While at an orchestra, Hannibal murders an instrument player due to his failure to play a well-refined tune. He then cooked his victim and served the meat to unsuspecting friends and/or acquaintances. Soon, a friend of Lecter, cop Will Graham, visited the psychiatrist to inform him that he had gotten a lead on a mysterious serial killer who he now believed to be a cannibal. After Lecter left Will in the room, the cop discovered evidence which pointed to Lecter being the serial killer he searched for. However, before he could do anything, Lecter arrived in the room and subdued Will. Just as Hannibal was about to kill his old friend, Will quickly escaped the psychopath's grasp and incapacitated him, an act which nearly cost his life. Hannibal and Will survived the ordeal; the former was then imprisoned with nine life sentences, ensuring that he would never escape prison, and the latter retired from the police force soon after recuperating. However, Will's boss, Jack Crawford, requested Will to return to the police force only momentarily to aid him in the search of a psychotic serial killer labled as the Tooth Fairy due to his disfigured teeth marks. Will reluctantly agreed to help in the investigation, and, after finding that his search for answers led him almost absolutely nowhere, decided to begrudginly ask his old friend Hannibal Lecter for help once again. However, while helping Will with the investigation, Lecter had a secret correspondence with the Tooth Fairy, and provided him with everything regarding Will's family (e.g. his home address). This act caused the police department to relocate Will's family to a safe location. Soon, Will attempted to intercept the correspondence without the cannibal's knowledge, however, the ever-intellectual Lecter then threatened to cease providing insight on the Tooth Fairy unless he had his library privileges renewed and would be given a first-class meal. After Will managed to defeat the Tooth Fairy, Hannibal wrote him a friendly letter which was soon destroyed. Silence of the Lambs Soon, a new killer emerged from the shadows, nicknamed Buffalo Bill. Agent Clarice Starling was sent by Jack Crawford to seek assistance from Lecter in order to find Bill and bring him to justice. The two form a strange relationship in which he supplies her with information, while she informs him about the traumatic ordeals she experienced as a child. In film Manhunter (1986 film) In the 1986 adaptation of Red Dragon, titled Manhunter, Brian Cox was cast to play the role of Hannibal. Due to copyright regulations, Hannibal's surname had been renamed "Lecktor." In Silence of the Lambs (1991 film), Hannibal (2001 film), and Red Dragon (2002 film) In the films Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, and Red Dragon, Hannibal was portrayed by Welsh actor Anthony Hopkins. Due to the success of Lambs, the character of Hannibal had been established as a cultural icon. The original ending of the Hannibal novel was altered for the film adaptation, due to the controversy surrounding the original ending. Instead of Hannibal and Starling becoming lovers, Hannibal, after having kissed Starling in a psychotic form of "love" for her, evaded capture from the police by severing his hand, which was bound by cuffs. In Hannibal Rising (2006 film) In the film Hannibal Rising, Hannibal was portrayed by the young Gaspard Ulliel. Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Red Dragon Category:Silence of the Lambs Category:Manhunter Category:Hannibal Rising Category:Antagonists Category:Hannibal